A Lonely Life
by Lala-land Otaku
Summary: Your parents died and you lived with your grandmother until you decided you couldn't take it anymore. You got your passport ready and bought the ticket for the next plane out of the country. When you arrive in Japan, who helps you through the struggle of this new life?
1. Living Like Never Before

_Summary: Your parents died and you lived with your grandmother until you decided you couldn't take it anymore. You got your passport ready and bought the ticket for the next plane out of the country. When you arrive in Japan, who helps you through the struggle of this new life?_

It had been a month since you moved to Japan, or rather, _ran away_ to Japan. Your mother died two months ago and you was living with your grandmother. You wanted to start over, so you left, and now here you are in Japan.

You are currently living in an apartment complex with a friend you made the day you arrived in Japan. Jinko, your roommate, insisted you live here since you had no where else to go. In return of you living here, you clean, cook, shop, and run errands. Right now you are running another errand, one that Jinko required you to do in return of living here.

*Flashback*

"You're only fourteen, right _?" Jinko asked you.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been living here for almost a month now, right? If you want to stay here, then on Monday, I want you to come with me to enroll you into a middle school."

"What?!"

"You're young and you need an education. You excel in cooking and cleaning and are incredibly smart, but I want you to get an education so that you can get a job."

"So you want me to get a job so that I can move out?"  
>"No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I love having you live here with me, and this place is always so nice and I'm not eating ramen every night for dinner. I don't want you to leave at all. I'm just thinking about your future, when you want to go out and get a job or something and you can't because I kept you cooped up in here."<p>

"So… which school am I going to?" You were wondering about all the middle schools in Tokyo. There's really only one that you know about that you would really like to go to, though.

"The choice is yours. So which school do you want to go to, _?" Jinko asked you.

"Teiko."

*End Flashback*

"We're here," Jinko said. Jinko was wearing a suit because after he registered you he would be going back to work. He's the CEO of some major company and is very well known. He's also very handsome; six feet tall, brown hair, green eyes, pretty boy face. On top of all that, he was only twenty five.

"Okay," you said. You walked through the gates with your arm hooked around Jinko's until you got to the administration office. Jinko walked up to the desk, where a woman in her thirties was sitting behind and asked for a registration form.

"If possible, I'd like to have her start today. She is behind in all of her subjects and I would like to have her catch up quickly."

"Well you have to pay for her uniform, first of all. Also, you have to register with a parent or guardian. Are you her older brother? Sorry, but could you get your parents?"

"I am her guardian, I am twenty five years old, and I am registering her into this school, thank you very much," Jinko said in an aggravated tone. "Now, how much is the uniform?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You walked out of the bathroom with your new uniform on. You kept pulling your shirt down in the back because the skirt for the uniform is really short and your butt was nearly exposed, so you were a little self-conscious.

Jinko started walking towards you. "Are you ready? You'll be starting your last year of middle school right now."

"I'm ready. Walk me to class? Speaking of class, did you get my schedule?"

"Yeah, you're in class..." He took out your schedule and scanned it."... 2-A. I'll walk you there right now."

He started walking, and you followed closely behind. Once you got to the classroom, you stopped. Jinko grabbed your hand, opened the door, and dragged you into class, knowing you were scared.

"Jinko!" You said to him in protest. You looked around and realized you were in front of the whole class when you said Jinko's named aloud. You turned towards Jinko, who was still holding your hand while explaining the situation to the teacher, and blushed five shades of red. You saw the teacher nod his head and the Jinko turned towards you.

"Well, it's about time I left. I'll pick you up at the front entrance when school is out." With that, he placed a kiss on your forehead and left. You turned to face your new classmates only to realize they were all staring at you very intently.

"Alright class, this is our new student_ _. Miss _, please take a seat in the back."

"O-okay," you stuttered nervously. You sat down in the back of the classroom, trying to avoid any eye contact on the way there. The teacher continued with the lesson, but everyone kept whispering.

You looked around the classroom and tried to ignore everybody. To your right, the desk was empty, but to your left, there was a boy with soft blue hair.

He was looking out the window, but he seemed nice, so you said hi.

"Hello! I'm _," you said to him. He turned to look at you, and got startled when you asked him for his name.

"My name?" He asked.

"Yeah, your name. So... What is it?"

"Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya. You're the new student, right? (L/N), was it?"

"Yeah... I forgot that hear in Japan you guys call each other by your last names..."

"Would you rather me call you something different?"

"Well, you can call me by my first name if you want..." You said shyly.

"Okay. You can call me by my first name, too, just make sure you call everybody else by their last name."

"Okay!"

Just then, the bell rang for lunch. Tetsuya got up and you pulled his sleeve and looked up at him shyly.

"Could you, ummm... take me to lunch? I kinda don't know what to do… I haven't been in Japan for very long..." You suddenly felt very embarrassed and regretted asking that question.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said. You smiled up at him, and he offered you his hand. You took it and he led you to the cafeteria.

"Wait! I didn't bring any money for lunch... I was in a hurry and kinda forgot about it. You can go to the cafeteria without me," you told Tetsuya.

"I'll pay for you today," he said.

"No! Then I'd feel guilty about you paying for me, and the lunch here is insanely expensive."

"Let's go somewhere else for lunch, then. I know a place about a block from here, and it's really cheap. You can call It a welcome gift, so you don't have to feel guilty. Plus, I love their vanilla shakes," he said, pulling you towards the schools front gates to take you out to lunch.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

You walked back into the classroom with Tetsuya."I love those vanilla shakes," you told him.

"Yeah, they're my favorite. I go there all the time."

"So they let the senpais leave during lunch? I've never seen that before, at least where I come from."

"Yeah, it's not that common out here either, but our school is pretty loose, in terms of attendance and what not."

"Oh, well thank God for that because if they didn't have that I would be starving right about-"

"Te-tsuuu! Where we're you at lunch?" A girl with pink hair and a considerably large bust said as she walked towards you two.

"I was eating out with _."

"Eh? Who?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Um... me. Hi, I'm _ _. Nice to meet you," you said, staring at your feet.

By the way she sent daggers at you, you had just realized that you might not have made another new friend….

_A.N.: Hey guys! First fanfic ever! Tell me if I should update or not! Criticism is welcome, but don't be too harsh lol. Later chapters will be lemon (just a fair warning XD). Thanks for reading!_


	2. Assistant Coach?

She was very pretty and you would've loved to be friends, but she looked at you with analyzing eyes, judging you and sending daggers, it seemed.

"Tetsu, can I steal _ for a minute? I want to know her too! You can't steal her, so let me play with her too!" The pink head exclaimed.

"Eh... Ano… Why don't you ask _ instead of me? It's not really my place to say…" Tetsu said, feeling a bit awkward in the situation.

"She doesn't mind, do you, _-chan?" She asked politely while dragging you away.

"I-I'll see you later, Tetsuya…" You said after him.

The pinkette pulled you along with her, going in an opposite direction from your class. You wondered what was going on in her head, as you had thought she didn't like you at all. Maybe she wanted to chew you out for something, or maybe tell you that you had done something wrong, and that you couldn't hang out with Tetsuya? All this could happen and you don't even know her name!

"E-eto… Ano… Do you mind me asking your name?" You approached cautiously.

"Oh! I totally forgot, I'm Momoi Satsuki, but you can call me Satsuki-chan!" She stopped and turned around as she said this, all the while with a big, cheery grin on her face. You were wondering why she had dragged you out, and since she was already on a first name bases, maybe she wasn't mad at you after all.

"Umm… why did you pull me away from Tetsuya-kun? Did I do something wrong?" You asked warily.

"Of course not! The reason I pulled you away is because you're new and I haven't seen anyone whose approached Tetsu-kun on their own," she said to you.

"Is Tetsuya-kun a bad person? Should I stay away from him? Is that why nobody approaches them?" You asked in a rush, worried that you had made the wrong friend on your first day.

"No no no no! That's not the reason at all! You see, Tetsu-kun is not a very noticeable person, so people tend to ignore him, or are oblivious to the fact that he's even there… soooo, with that being said, you are one of the very few people who know Tetsu-kun," she said.

"Really? I find him very noticeable… but he was sitting right next to me, so of course I'd see him," you said disappointedly.

"Even then, people don't really see him due to his lack of presence. Most of the time I don't even realize when he's right next to me, and it scares me half to death," she stated, making you feel better.

"Oh… okay then! Well, I hope you'll accept me as your new friend!" You bowed to Momoi, happy at the fact your first day wasn't going half as bad as you thought it might,

_***DING, DING, DING***_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Satsuki-chan!" You say, already walking to your class as you didn't want to be late.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out a little bit after school," she offered.

"Really? Sure, I'd love to," you said, extremely happy that you were already in a good relationship with somebody. "Where do you want to meet after school?"

"I'll stop by your classroom to pick you up, since you don't know the school all that well yet," Satsuki said to you.

"Alright," you said as you both left, racing towards your classrooms to ensure your punctuality.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After class had ended, Satsuki was right where she said she would be. Tetsuya-kun had disappeared, literally, you couldn't find him anywhere. You called Jinko to let him know that you were too busy making friends for him to pick you up after school today, so you would be walking home as it wasn't very far.

"Satsuki-chan, do you know where Tetsuya-kun went?" You asked, almost worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you where he went quite yet," Satsuki said teasingly. "Lets go, _-chan!"

She pulled your hand, dragging you around school. You were confused, as you had thought you were going somewhere outside of school. She ran too fast for you to keep up, and you had realised that Satsuki's shoelace was untied.

"Ano… Satsuki-chan, Your shoela-umph!"

You were cut off as you approached the gym doors, and Satsuki tripped on her shoelace, dragging you down with her because she was still holding your hand. Luckily, the gym doors were open, so you didn't hit them on your way down, but the whole basketball team saw your takedown.

You flushed a deep red when you realised the position you two were in. When you fell, you fell onto Satsuki with one leg in between hers and her legs bent upwards, her knees lifting up your skirt and lightly touching your butt. You had one hand still holding hers above her head, and the other was on the side of her head, keeping you from falling down. Your face happened to be right in front of hers, to the point where you were almost kissing. Satsuki noticed this as well, along with all the basketball players who were staring at you two intensely, drool threatening to come out of their mouths.

Satsuki yelled at them all to run laps around the school until she got tired, and at first nobody listened to her, but after she blew a whistle you didn't notice she had around her neck, they all went outside and began jogging.

"Satsuki-chan? How did you do that? Do you know them or something? What's with the whistle?" You asked in a fluster, getting up off of her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm a basketball coach here! Well, actually, I only train a select few, but since we have over a hundred members here it's okay," she told you.

"I love basketball! I'm actually very good at it, as I have been playing since I was seven," you told her.

"How much do you know about basketball?" Satsuki asked you.

"Everything there is to know! I absolutely love it, but I can't really play for the school or anything because the schools I've gone to don't have enough female participants. All the girls think that manicures and clothes are the only things good in life, and that sports should be left to the boys. It really sucks, but I learned how to deal with it a long time ago," you explained.

"So… do you think you're good enough to coach anybody?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did it all the time back where I lived. There were little kids who didn't know how to play and we all gathered at our local park for a couple hours each week," you told her, missing the feeling of playing with all the little kids, who you would no longer see.

"Then how would you like to be a coach?" Satsuki said, twirling her whistle around her finger with a crooked smirk on her face.


	3. Trials And Efforts

"W-what? Satsuki, what do you mean?" You ask, kind of worried, but excited at the same time. Anxious, that's what you were.

"Well, you see, one of the coaches got sick and decided it was best to just retire because of his old age. Because of that, I have had to train that coaches segment of students, and they let me appoint a new assistant coach for my players. If you want, you can be my assistant coach, but you'll have to prove yourself," the pinkette said.

"Really?! Of course, I'd love to! What do I have to do in order to prove myself?" You ask, really excited to be a part of basketball.

"Well, it's really simple, _-chan. All you have to do is train a total of five players and have them improve."  
>"What do you mean by that, Satsuki-chan?"<p>

"When the boys get back, I will have two teams of five play against each other. You will train the losing team and if they win in the next match between the two, you can be an assistant coach," she explained to you.

"Fine by me! Oh, speak of the devils. Hey, do you wanna get the teams ready now and then after that I can have the one team for myself? I don't want to waste any time," you said cheerily.

"Of course! I really hope you do well, _-chan," Satsuki said to you as she ran off to collect the boys.

When she returned, she had ten players who played against each other for about a half an hour. When they finished, the score was 27-5. You saw through all their flaws immediately, wondering what the hell they were thinking. She gave you your five players and left with her tongue sticking out at you and her hand in a peace sign, leaving you to deal with these atrocities people called basketball players.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

It had been a week, and you were in the gym with your players ready to go. You were nervous and the teams were already at it.

When it all ended, Satsuki walked over towards you with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's the matter, Satsuki-chan? Are you okay?" You asked her.

"Well, I really wanted you to be an assistant coach along with me… But you know, now that this has happened…"

"I don't get it. What are you so upset about? I already knew that you wanted me to be your assistant coach, so I tried my best. Sorry," you said to her.

"Well even though you tried your best, that didn't mean you had to crush my pride!" Satsuki exclaimed. You smiled and covered your hand with your mouth, worried she would get mad at you for smiling. You then started laughing, recalling the score of 32-9, with your team winning. Sastsuki's face twisted and contorted, trying not to laugh along with you, but in the end, she gave up.

You were both laughing when you were picked up from behind and spun around.

"Waaaaahhh!" You screamed, caught off guard.

"Thank you, _-chan! We love you so much!" The basketball players you had been training all shouted in unison.

"P-put me down," you said, losing all of your breath from the giant bear hug.

"Hehe, okay," said Tamahi, the basketball player holding you. He put you down gently, and you looked at all of your basketball players with pride. You told them how proud of them you were, and then told them to shower off and go home. After that, you got your backpack ready and were heading out the door, but Satsuki stopped you.

"_-_-chan! Wait up a sec! You're not done yet," Satsuki told you.

"What do you mean by that, Satsuki-chan? I thought all I had to do was coach those players…"

"Well, yeah, but those aren't the players we'll be coaching. Part two of this is actually meeting the players that you'll be coaching, silly!"

"Wait… where are the players? Are they not in here?" You asked Satsuki, confused because she was pulling you out of the gym, away from all of the athletes.

"Well, you probably haven't met them yet because I had instructed them to practice elsewhere until we got another coach for training block F. The new coach arrived yesterday, but you were training his block," Satsuki explained.

"So, you train different players? Are they, like, the leftover players? Is that why they let a student coach them?" You asked her, wondering if you were right.

"No, actually, they are our best players, as well as our regulars. They only reason they let me train them is because I'm the only person they listen to," she told you.

"Wow, really? That's kind of cool, Satsuki-chan!" You told her, all the while with your eyes closed and a big smile on your face. All of a sudden, Satsuki got a nosebleed and turned away from you.

_'__K-kawaii...'_

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?!" You asked, worried for her.

"I-I'm fine, _-chan!" She said with her back still turned towards you, waving her hand your way showing that she was alright.

"So, are we almost there, Satsuki-chan?" You were nervous because you were new, both to this school and country. What if they don't accept you? You were frying your brain because you were overcompensating things that were actually quite simple.

All of a sudden, Satsuki pulled your arm in a different direction, along with your thoughts. All you could do was feel relieved once you saw a cotton-candy colored bluenette waiting for you within the fence of the outside basketball court.


	4. Your New Team and an Unexpected Visit?

"Tetsuya!" You yelled, running towards him and glomping him. You were so happy that he was here, because as soon as you saw him, all of your worries slipped away and you knew you were gonna be okay.

You realised that when you had glomped him, you both had fallen down, and you were on top of him with your arms around his neck while his were around your waist.

"Hello, _. What's up?" He said to you, with a blank face (as always), but there was a bit more mirth in his eyes than usual. You blushed red as you realised your positions and got up, helping him up along with you.

"_-chan, stop hanging all over Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki whined as she pulled your arm in the opposite direction of Tetsuya.

"Gomene… I was just really scared and then I saw Tetsuya-kun and I just got really excited," you explained to Satsuki, trying to justify your actions.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The was a boy who had had his fair share of the sun, along with dark blue hair. "Did you bring me a girl to satisfy my needs, Satsuki? I was getting pretty tired of these magazines anyways," he said while looking you up and down.

"S-Satsuki-chan?" You said with a wobbly voice.

"Ehhh… she's so short. I want to crush it," said a giant purple-headed boy with a look of malice on his face.

"Excuse me, I happen to be very tall for my age and a girl, 5'6", to be exact," you said, craning your neck up to meet his gaze. He was going to piss you off, as you don't like people telling you they were going to hurt you or whatnot.

"Welllllll, I think it's time to introduce you guys," Satsuki said to all five of the players standing before you. She pulled you away by your arm, since it looked like you were going to do something to the giant in front of you. "Akashi-kun isn't here right now, so you'll have to meet him some other time. Everyone, this is-"

"Wait, Moimoicchi, I wanna guess," said a tall blonde, who you didn't think was all that bad looking. As he came over towards you, somebody was saying something, but you couldn't quite make it out. It was faint, a far away sound, but for some reason, you felt like somebody was trying to get your attention. You looked around, and sure enough, there was somebody waving you over to their car.

At first you were extremely cautious, but then you realised that it was Jinko in his red ferrari, the one he rarely drove unless he was going somewhere important.

"Wait just a sec!" You yelled over to your roommate while you turned towards Satsuki. "Hey, I'll be right back, I just need to see what's going on."

You ran over to Jinko's car, completely ignoring whatever the blonde was saying to Satsuki. As you approached his car, you saw he was in a suit and tie, and in the back there was a dress covered in a large white bag.

"_, I need your help," he said to you.

"What is it, Jinko?" You asked with more than a mild interest.

"I have to go to an important party in less than a half an hour, but if I don't have a date I'll look really bad, so I was wondering if you'll go with me?" Jinko asked you with a nervous expression on his face.

"Gah, what would you do without me, Jinko," you said with an exasperated sigh. "Let's go home so I can get ready."

"Actually, the party is about a fifteen or twenty minute drive away, so we won't have time to go back to the house. You'll have to get dressed in the bathroom over there."

"Ughhh! Jinko! Alright, but I need to get my friend for help real quick, I'll be right back."

As you ran towards Satsuki, she had a questioning look on her face. "No time to explain, come with me," you said, running back to the car.

"I bought a dress and shoes and your makeup bag that has your hair accessories in it," he said, handing you each item as he said it aloud.

"Satsuki-chan, I really need your help getting ready because I can't go back home, so I have to change here."

"Okay, _-chan. What time do you have to be there?"

"I need to be ready in less than ten minutes, so we need to hurry," you told her while reaching the bathroom door. You braced yourself to step into something nasty, but it was quite the opposite. The fact that this park was used seldom by anybody was the same with the bathroom. It was nice, and now you didn't feel like you had to watch your every step.

"Satsuki-chan, please open up that bag and unzip the dress," you asked her politely.

"O-okay, _-chan," she said, feeling awkward as you were unchanging right in front of her very eyes. '_K-kawaii… she's so cute, and her underwear is, too… oh, no, stop Satsuki! You'll get another nosebleed!'_

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan! Now please help me into it, I don't want it to snag or anything."

Once she was done helping you put on the dress, you saw what it really looked like. It was a sleeveless, blood-red dress encrusted with rubies up top that spread out the farther you looked down, and a long slit up the side of the dress to almost your hip. It was absolutely gorgeous, and you were suddenly really glad that you had shaved that morning, because now your skin was as smooth as it could get.

"I'm going to do my makeup now, okay? So would you please do something about my hair?" You asked her, knowing she would help.

Instead of giving a verbal response, she just dug through your accessory bag and pulled out a couple of items, starting on your hair instantly. You decided to go with a smokey eye and some red lipstick, with just a hint of blush to bring your cheeks to life.

When Satsuki was done with your hair, it was pinned up elegantly with a small curl hainging out near the side of your face. She had put in your favorite hair clip, a gift that your mother had given you before she died. It was a medium sized clip with three diamond flowers along it, all with a ruby as it's center.

"Alright Satsuki, please help me into my shoes," you said, as your dress was too tight for you to bend over and do it yourself. She helped you put on a pair of black stilettos, and then you two picked up everything. You were done getting ready within ten minutes, and you started picking up the stuff you had to bring back to the car, but Satsuki took them from you and shook her head no. All you had to take back to the car was the shoebox, your makeup bag(which you had placed inside the shoebox), and the bag that had once contained the dress.

"I'll carry this stuff to your car, and you worry about not messing anything up," Satsuki said as she nudged you out the bathroom door.

You started walk towards the car, but not before noticing the stares coming from the basketball court where you had left all of your new players. You blushed and ignored them, instead hurrying to the car where Satsuki had already put everything away, and even opened your door for you.

"Thank you so much, Satsuki-chan," you said to her.

"No problem! Now hurry or you'll be late," she said and then she ran off towards the basketball court with all the awaiting teenage boys.

"Let's go, Jinko," you said to the older man. You two drove off, but not before hearing the goodbye Satsuki yelled at you.

'_I think I made a pretty good friend,_' you thought, smiling to yourself.


	5. AN

I am so sorry for not updating in so long but my internet has been down for almost a month and I will update as soon as I can!

Also please comment what kind of plot or story you want to happen since it is a reader x character story :) I will try my best to fulfill your needs (lol). Please also tell me how graphic you're willing to get :P

I'll do seperate chapters if it gets to be too much for some of you guys! Byeeee


End file.
